Future Unity
by Xarasus
Summary: Mirai Trunks' world is destroyed, so he flees to the present. With family, life and love here will he want to stay or go back and fight the evil Majin Buu in his time?
1. crash landing

Hello and welcome to my first fic on ff.net FYI: flames are accepted as criticism and I will read them and try to improve by what they say, also congrats are always received gratefully cya! :)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball it is copyrighted Akira Toriyama and I am not making any profit out of this writing.  
  
ON WITH THE FIC! :)  
  
It was a cold night in the future, it would be scary but the androids had been defeated by a mighty teen with more strength than any of us could imagine. His name was Trunks. Trunks was also the one walking down the street, the smell of death and corruption was still in the misty air even though the mechanic terrors had been gone for five months.  
  
He noticed two men standing on the corner, one was tall looked like a demon and wore blue robes, and he also had an M on his forehead. The other was really short, green, wore strange clothes and carried a staff. They were talking about someone called 'Buu'.  
  
"So have you gathered the energy yet?" asked the short one in an evil, gut wrenching voice.  
  
"Not yet master Babidi, but it will only be a matter of time," said the tall one in a deep, almost eerie kind of tone.  
  
"Good, the sooner we awake Majin Buu the sooner we can destroy this world!" then the short one began to laugh menacingly.  
  
"This world will not go down without a fight, you bastards!" announced Trunks powering up to Super Saiyan.  
  
"Dabura, attack!" yelled Babidi.  
  
Then Dabura lunged forward and threw a punch, but Trunks was already high up in the air. Dabura tried again throwing countless punches and kicks. It took all of Trunks' speed to keep up, and then suddenly Trunks went on the attack and landed a solid aerial roundhouse in Dabura's gut. Dabura winced in pain and asked Babidi for help  
  
"Master Babidi please help me, sir," he pleaded  
  
"O.K. you weak fool you want help, I'll spare you a slow death in battle!" and with that said Babidi mumbled an incantation and Dabura then exploded violently and abruptly.  
  
Then Babidi grabbed the container of energy and flew at Trunks and stabbed it into his stomach.  
  
"Such pure energy, this is sure to awake Majin Buu! Thanks for the help blonde boy!" he flew away and landed next to a large ball of some kind of casing. When he had finished the energy counter was full and it began to open.  
  
"Yes! Majin Buu is back!" Babidi screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
A large fat being stepped out, it was wearing white puffy pants and a black and yellow vest, it was bright pink and looked like a piglet (ha ha, piglet Buu!) with an antenna on his head.  
  
"Hi fatso, I'm your new master!" said Babidi  
  
"Buu no like you, Buu eat you!" and Buu did just that, he turned him into chocolate and ate him.  
  
Then Buu flew off into the distance.  
  
A week later Buu had either eaten or killed half of the world, including Bulma. Trunks tried to fight him but it was no use, he wasn't strong enough. Eventually Buu destroyed the world, Trunks escaped with only his sword and normal clothes.  
  
Meanwhile in the present:  
  
"Happy birthday Pan!" shouted all the cast: Goku, Gohan, Goten, Chi-Chi, Vegeta (mumbled under breath), Bulma, Trunks, Bra, Krillin, Marron, and android #18.  
  
Suddenly a loud thud was heard outside capsule corp. were Pan's 17th birthday party was being held.  
  
They all went outside and a yellow ship with 'hope' written on it was in the garden. All the adults had seen it before.  
  
"Mirai Trunks is back everyone!" shouted Gohan.  
  
"Who?" asked Goten.  
  
"I remember him, he warned us about the androids and helped fight Cell," said Chi-Chi remembering the young Super Saiyan as a less arrogant version of Vegeta.  
  
"The brat is back!" said Vegeta, ashamed of the fact that this Trunks raised without him was stronger than his boy in the present.  
  
Goku took Trunks out of the Time Machine and put him in the spare room without asking Vegeta.  
  
"Kakarot, what are you doing?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"He needs a place to stay and you're his parents so he should stay her!"  
  
"Why you little-"  
  
"That's enough Vegeta!" screamed Bulma  
  
"Alright, alright the brat can stay. Trunks-"  
  
"Yes Dad?"  
  
"I want you to train with him, understand?"  
  
"O.K. Veggie,"  
  
"Dumbass brat!"  
  
Well what did you think, I'll try to update soon. Till next chapter: PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	2. party!

I'm back people! Welcome to the second chapter. What horrors lye waiting for our young future hero? Read on to find out:  
  
ON WITH THE FIC :)!  
  
Trunks woke up in a bed. 'Where am I?' he thought. Suddenly it all became clear when Bulma and Mr. Jackass (Vegeta) walked in the room.  
  
"Well the weak boy is back!" said Vegeta with a smirk on his face that meant he was either amused or joking.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" yelled Trunks powering up to Super Saiyan, his power had doubled since the last time he was here and his strength took Vegeta by surprise. He grabbed Veggie and threw him into a wall.  
  
"Just great!" shouted Bulma. "Both of them fight with their Dad, but this one is strong enough to hurt him," she continued.  
  
"Relax woman," said Vegeta. "It's only a scratch, the only way this boy could hurt me is with his sword, but he is too stupid to know that!"  
  
"Vegeta, lets go downstairs and talk for a minute, NOW!" growled Bulma through her teeth. As they walked away Trunks put up his finger at his Dad.  
  
The Briefs family was all outside except for Mirai Trunks, who was still eating breakfast. Vegeta just couldn't resist saying:  
  
"Is that brat still eating?"  
  
Suddenly Mirai Trunks came outside carrying his sword just incase Veggie tried anything. He pulled up a chair next to the Trunks he hadn't seen since he was a baby, the wonders of time travel.  
  
"Trunks-"  
  
"Yes Mom?" they both answered.  
  
"Mirai Trunks-"  
  
"Yeah what?"  
  
"Did you meet anyone new in this world yet?"  
  
"Just Bra, why?" he answered, a small look of worry on his face  
  
"Then I'll invite everyone over, lets see, there's Goku's family, Krillin's family and Piccolo and Dende and..." the list went on for about five more minutes, she said everyone except Buu, Cell, Frieza and the other bad guys from Z and GT.  
  
"YAY, party!" said Bra going mad talking about what to wear for Uub.  
  
"Cool, Marron and Goten are coming!" said present Trunks.  
  
"I can train with Kakarot!" yelled Vegeta showing actual excitement.  
  
"NO! No training with Goku and no hanky panky with Marron, Trunks!" screamed Bulma at the top of her voice.  
  
"Is everyone always this excited?" said Mirai quietly.  
  
I know its very short but I wanted to update quickly. Now that you've read the chapter, review it! :) I'll try to update soon. 


End file.
